Wireless communications systems and methods are increasingly being used for voice, data and/or multimedia communications. As the use of such systems/methods continues to increase, available bandwidths may limit an ability to effectively transmit voice/data/multimedia content. Accordingly, access points other than base stations (e.g., femtocells) are increasingly being used to provide additional capacity and relieve base station load.